Jimmy Clark
'Jimmy Clark '''was a supporting character in ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, and a minor character in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He is portrayed by Will Meunier. Jimmy was recruited to join the Shark Hunters shortly after the organization was founded. When an anonymous employee freed the three sharks captured by the hunters, Jimmy set off to help fight them. He joined Chase Landon and his allies in a final fight against the hammerhead shark, which was ultimately destroyed. The incident fueled the public's distrust of the Shark Hunters, leaving Chase to believe he was wrong to form the group and fight the sharks. Jimmy and Dan Bruines later met with Chase, who told them of his plans to disband the Shark Hunters, though Jimmy and Dan convinced him to keep fighting. Over the next few months, however, the InGen employees fought the Shark Hunters and killed most of them, including Jimmy, who was killed by a Lemon Shark. Biography Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Jimmy is first mentioned by Russell Griffin as being one of several people who had an interest in joining the Shark Hunters. Jimmy first appears alongside Chase Landon as the two stumble across the shark cage that Chase used to fight the shark in the first film. After Chase explains what happened with it, the two walk off to find Eddie. Jimmy later appears with Chase in his garage, and he sees Carter Phillips and Eddie Jackson run over, bringing the news that the sharks escaped. Chase calls Russell, with Jimmy then following Chase into his garage to retrieve their weapons. When Carter and Eddie see the Hammerhead Shark, Chase and Jimmy come outside. Jimmy and the others fight the Hammerhead Shark, with Jimmy's weapons breaking in the process. As a result, Jimmy picks up a hockey stick, and is ordered by Chase to find Brett Nelson. He runs off to do so. Jimmy is absent throughout most of the battle, although he most likely parters with Brett to find the sharks before Brett partners with Dan Bruines. At some point, he finds Gabe Reynolds and sides with him. After Russell saves Chase and Dan from Quinn Freeman, Jimmy is seen with Gabe, and the five of them team together and head to Chase's swingset to stage a final battle with the Hammerhead Shark. Upon arriving, Jimmy climbs the monkey bars and retrieves a swing for Russell. Russell uses the swing to hold the shark's mouth open so that Chase can crawl inside to deactivate it. After Chase goes inside and the shark veers back, Jimmy is shocked, as he stands on the roof of the swingset gazing down at the ongoing battle. Ultimately, Russell comes up with the plan to tear the shark's head open with a pocketknife and destroy it from there. After the shark is destroyed, Russell, Gabe and Jimmy run over to its body, with Jimmy kicking off its tail. After briefly being thought as dead, Chase emerges from the shark's mouth, after which he and Jimmy Russell to call the police so that they can take the Hammerhead's body away. When Chase says that the Shark Hunters are meant to take a fall at times, Jimmy adds that when they do, they'll win. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Jimmy returns to cameo in the third film. After surviving the "Retribution Incident", Jimmy sought to stick with the Shark Hunters, but the group ultimately fell apart. In June 2016, Jimmy met with Chase and Dan Bruines behind their elementary school, and listened to Chase's new view of the Shark Hunters. Believing the group has done more harm than good, and resulted in too many deaths, Chase wishes to disband the Shark Hunters once and for all. After Chase walks off, Dan and Jimmy follow him and convince Chase to continue fighting. Ultimately, Chase agrees to do so. Over the next few months, the InGen employees fought against the Shark Hunters and killed most of them, including Chase, Dan and Drake Matthews. A card held by Simon Williams reads that Jimmy was killed by a Lemon Shark in Stonegate. When Gabe Reynolds goes off in search of the Bombshark, he finds a propaganda poster deep in the woods with the faces of the Shark Hunters and their associates, including Jimmy, who is labeled as "deceased". Trivia *Jimmy is the only new younger Shark Hunter to survive the Retribution Incident. Eddie Jackson, Carter Phillips and Brett Nelson are all killed. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:2013 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists